


beer fear

by Silver_Reaper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Reaper/pseuds/Silver_Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which alex drinks a little too much and says way too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	beer fear

**Author's Note:**

> piece is largely inspired by the song Beer Fear by Lucy Spraggan

Alex prided herself in having control over her tongue. She never said anything out of place at the DEO or any top secret information regarding some sort of alien. She did keep the majority of her life a secret from her sister and her mother for years before finally telling them. Though, Kara found out by accident. On the, now rare occasions, that she allowed herself to get drunk, she lost all control over her ability to control previously mentioned mouth. She still didn't spill government secrets or her secret night-time job, but she spilled her feelings.

And that's how she found herself every Saturday morning since she and Astra had gotten together. Admitting something that she really didn't want to admit.

"Brave One?" Astra murmured into her ear, sensing her bedmate had finally awoken.

Alex let out a pitiful groan as she sat up, clutching her head, "Bless you," she muttered as she noticed her girlfriend holding out a few aspirin. Before reaching over and grabbing the conveniently placed glass water and downing the small white pills.

"I'm going to go shower," Astra said, her nursing duties over now that Alex was awake and somewhat functional.

"Hey Astra," Alex said propping her head on her knee with her elbow, "Did I," she cleared her throat awkwardly as the Kryptonian watched in confusion, "Did I say anything last night?"

"You told me you loved me." Astra replied quietly before turning to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind.

Alex flopped back onto the bed, "I am never drinking vodka again."

-

Agent Danvers was true to her word. Since she had admitted to Astra that she loved her, a fact that still remained true, Alex had never allowed another drop of vodka to pass her lips. This of course, excluded tequila. 

Astra had safely gotten Alex changed into more comfortable clothes and into bed. The pair, along with many others, had been out celebrating the New Year. A tradition Astra still didn't quite understand. While she understood the opportunities a new year presented, she didn't see the point of setting off brightly colored explosions and drinking yourself into a coma.  

"s'not midnight."

The General hummed in agreement as she got on the opposite side of the bed.

"We can't go to sleep!" Alex objected, half asleep, "We have to stay up till midnight!" 

The Kryptonian chuckled lowly in amusement as Alex shifted onto her side. Astra's eyes met Alex's blurry ones, "Go to sleep my Brave One."

"How long till midnight again?" 

She glanced over at the clock, "Two and a half minutes."

Alex yawned before leaning up and pressing her lips against Astra's in a messy, yet loving kiss. Astra shifted to move an arm to wrap around Alex's neck pulling her closer. 

"I need you," Alex muttered against Astra's lips.

"You have me."

-

Kara frowned at Kal-El, who seemed to find his dinner menu one of the most appealing things in the world. Lois, who was sitting on his right had engaged in a rather strained conversation with one of the other humans at the table, Alex. Astra was busy trying to figure out which features Kal-El got from which of his parents. Eliza was trying to start up a conversation with her daughter's girlfriend, who seemed really confused and lost. 

"Can I get you guys started with some drinks?" The waitress asked, coming to a stop at their table. She quickly fished out a pad and a pen. 

"I'd like to buy a bottle of brandy," Alex muttered, only half-joking.

"Alex!" Eliza reprimanded. The agent mumbled an apology but still ordered the bottle anyway.

<This is going to be a long dinner.> Kara said in Kryptonese, much to Astra's amusement and Alex's irritation. 

<Indeed it is little one.> Astra replied as she took a sip of her sparkling water. <If we spoke tonight's entire dinner in our native tongue, how rude would that be?> 

<Very rude.> Alex cut in, <I like it.> 

The rest of the dinner passed without too many blips, though because Eliza was there, Alex had drank nearly half the bottle of the expensive brandy that she had purchased. Astra shot her girlfriend a worried look. Seeing as they were sitting next to each other, Astra was able to subtly press her leg to Alex's without anyone noticing. 

Alex, for her part, did her best to contain herself and accept her mother's disappointments. Eliza was once against complaining about something that Alex did when she was in grade school, before Kara had even shown up on Earth. 

"Mother, as much as I appreciate you embarrassing me in front of everyone at the table, can we please change the subject?" 

Eliza frowned slightly, "I didn't mean t-"

"That's just it!" Alex snapped, "You never  _mean_ to. I've just never been good enough for you." 

"Alex," Eliza began, "That's not true." 

Alex slammed her glass, having just finished another quarter of the bottle of brandy, "It's true, and you God damn know it is." 

Kara broke the awkward silence, "So Clark, Lois, how's work? Perry still working you all to death?"

Clark gave a nervous chuckle before trying his best to help alleviate the ever growing tension between the Alex and Eliza. 

 "Astra, right?" Clark asked curiously, "You're Kara's aunt right? Other side of the family?"

"Indeed."

"So, Kara's told me a bit, but-"

"Wait, Kara, this is your aunt? Alex! You're dating your sister's aunt?!" Eliza shrieked, "Kara! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kara jumped like a scared deer mouse, her eyes growing wide as she stammered out her reply, "Well, uh-" 

"Yes, I am." Alex interjected coolly. Before determinedly grasping Astra's hand, "And I was going to ask her to marry me. I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with her. With or without your permission."

"Alex," Astra said quietly, "You've had too much to drink, love."

"I can hold my old," Alex slurred slightly towards the end as she stood up, swaying for a moment before regaining her balance. 

"Alexandra!" Eliza snapped, "You're making a scene, as usual."

Lois and Clark exchanged nervous glances before shooting desperate looks with Kara. Kara met Clark's eye and shook her head subtly. Her eyes seemed to say,  _you leave me here, alone, with them, and they will never find your body._

 -

"What happened last night?" Alex said groaning and rubbing her eyes. 

"Before you passed out," Kara said in amusement from the corner, "You told Astra something very interesting."

Alex frowned slightly, "But I wasn't drinking that much, was I?"

"No, you were merely pulled aside from the police, from staggering on the streets, taken to jail overnight. From there, I believe Astra said your exact words to her when she came to pick you up were, 'Do you like my bracelets? Oh wait, they're handcuffs'. 

"That's it?"

"Not quite, Brave One," Astra said from the doorway, "You said something about having my babies." 

"Fuck."

 -

Cat frowned as she walked into Kara's new office only to find her sister there. With Cat's favorite bottle of gin. Almost empty. Wait, scratch that, empty. 

Her left eyebrow twitched. 

"Where's Kiera?" Cat asked, breaking Alex from staring mournfully at the bottle.

"I don't know. I don't know where any of them are." 

"Who else is missing?"

"Astra."

"Who's Astra?"

"My girlfriend."

Cat's eyebrow twitched again, before she sighed painfully. That was a two hundred dollar bottle. And... is that her latte? 

"I called her a loser," Alex snorted as she drained the rest of Cat's gin infused latte. 

"That's nice," the CEO drawled before pointing towards Kara's open door, "Please see yourself out." 

"But I need to apologize!" Alex took a deep breath before turning to Cat, "Do you know where they are?"

Cat resisted the unprofessional urge to face palm before grabbing her cellphone from her very expensive purse and calling Kara.

"Kiera!" Cat snapped, "Your sister is here, she drank my gin and my latte."

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i kind of fell apart at the end, but whatevs


End file.
